tyrianfandomcom-20200215-history
Hazudra Fodder/Script
Asteroids Computer Recording Message We deeply regret having to take this action. While the universe continued on without you, we, part of the Hazudra whole, strapped a proximity bomb onto your ship and redirected you with a subtle nudge towards a very hostile enemy asteroid system. Your cryo system will wake you at this point. Once we detect your renewed signal we'll instruct you further. Good wishes. HOLO NEWS - GD3 v123-02-48 News This is Rob Neither with the daily news. Zinglon Cultists Believed Behind Attacks In a strange move, a group of cultists following the recently deceased Lord Zinglon have claimed responsibility for several food-related bombings in the Savara system. The attacks seemed to be mainly situated upon a small moon storage facility run by the eccentric Baker Bob. Apparently, a large quantity of pretzel dough and high-speed Twister Bakers were stolen during the explosions. It is still unknown what the true purpose or cause of these bombings is, but local authorities have set up a blockade around the planet. DATACUBE DISPATCH 0499:CA-220 News Report, L-line Agents, stream 2041 TRENT HAWKINS MEMORIAL ERECTED Date: 100031iRev Today with the collaboration of the Deliani central committee and the Tyrian regional tribunal, a memorial statue was erected on Tyrian's capital city of Fauchi's central complex pedestal. The statue was erected to commemorate the heroic efforts of Trent Hawkins, already a legend in the galaxy for his superhuman fighter pilot skills and his single handed rescue of the system from the invading Vykromod fleet. Ast. Rock / Miners DATACUBE DISPATCH 0497:SV-510 News Report, L-line Agents, stream 60 THE GREY BOOKS RETURN Mysterious grey books filled with unknown material have surfaced in an archaeological expedition to Savara led by well known scientist Graphim Arugo. The books are encased in a medium grade durable material and are alien in nature, although Graphim believes that they originated on a distant planet named Earth mentioned in several folklore passages. Filled with graphite and lead compounds, the books seem to carry a clue to unraveling the mystery behind Tyrian's unknown past. The research team believes that the graphite compounds have a direct connection to Tyrian's gravitron crust. Savara / Coral INCOMING MESSAGE FROM HAZUDRA : 92777 mark Collector Grand to see that you have emerged victorious from the asteroid fields. It was a most impressive display to see their ships explode from your assault. Again, we do apologize for setting you on this dangerous course, but there really was no other way to stop the Zinglonites. Yes, Zinglon. While there is no sign of him in any form, his essence lives on in his followers. It is certain that they are trying once again to destroy everything. Microsol is merely one front to their power, though decidedly weakened. What remains is a more sinister subterfuge. For instance, already food supplies have been reduced to little else but Gruel. We believe starvation is one part of their plans. Either Savara or Camanis would be a good place to look first, as activity on both worlds is very high right now. Your ship will be allowed to travel to either, of course, without fear of detonation. If they notice your presence we feel there is a good chance they will reveal themselves to you out of anger. And thank you, Trent. The Hazudra friend you had was once close to me as well. I am sorry he could not be with you now, for a good friend would have made the journey so much easier. Station INCOMING MESAGE FROM ZINGLON : 00426 mark Zinglon Again you plague our path towards ultimate wisdom. Again your cursed mind and stolen starfighter technology return. You were thought to be destroyed in your battle with our god, Zinglon. However, I see that some twisted destiny permits you to live. I cannot. Fruit INCOMING MESSAGE FROM ZINGLON : 00471 mark Zinglon A glorious message from our god led us to this final path. While some doubt us, but we realized to fulfill Zinglon's wishes we must control the food supply to all. Then twist it to his will. His ire is absolute, and his hatred for you brims over and envelops your future. Soon you shall behold the fruit of our glorious and divine leader. Final Cutscene Related by your onetime friendship with Buce, you were sought out by his people, the Hazudra Collectors, and sent to destroy the Zinglonites. With none of their forces left and the deadly fruit weapons destroyed, the universe as a whole is silent once again. No response ever comes of your inquiry to the state of the Hazudra or who sent you on this journey. The secret haunts you in your sleep. Still a hero once again, as always... Congratulations! Category:Tyrian, the Game